Reviens moi
by Girl-Harbor
Summary: OS. Si Prim avait pu écrire une lettre à Katniss avant qu'elle ne parte pour les Hunger Games, que lui aurait-elle dit ?


Coucou !

Voici le premier OS que je publie sur ce site, j'ai longtemps lu des fictions et autres textes avant de m'inscrire puis j'ai finalement décidé de « sauter le pas ». C'est la première fois que j'écris en rapport avec Hunger Games, d'habitude c'était toujours Harry Potter mais là je n'sais pas... c'est peut-être le poster qui trône au dessus de mon lit qui m'a forcée à le faire ^^'. Bref voici un OS très court qui se passe juste après le choix des tributs dans le tome 1. Si Primrose avait pu écrire une lettre à Katniss après s'être remise de ses émotions, que lui aurait-elle dit ? That's the question ! J'ai donc imaginé un petit truc.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Reviens-moi

* * *

Katniss,

Tu viens de partir, d'être arrachée à moi pour aller à ces stupides et inutiles Jeux auxquels tu n'étais même pas conviée au départ. Et malgré les protestations de Gale, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été chanceuse dans la vie sauf en ce qui te concerne, si je ne t'avais pas eue comme sœur, cela m'étonnerait que je sois encore là aujourd'hui, à t'écrire cette lettre. Mais non, j'ai gagné le Jackpot : toi. Tu étais présente, à prendre soin de moi et de maman voir de Buttercup alors que je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur. Comment t'ais-je remerciée, dis-moi ? En attirant la malchance sur la famille. Mon nom était inscrit sur un seul et unique papier, il n'y avait quasiment aucune possibilité qu'Effie Trinket tire mon nom de la boule, tu me l'as dit toi-même ce matin, alors que nous ne savions pas encore le sort qui nous était réservé.

Voilà trois heures que je passe et repasse la scène dans ma tête inlassablement, que je cherche la solution la plus avantageuse malgré que cela soit inutile. J'en viens tout de même à la conclusion que tu aurais dû me laisser participer aux Hunger Games. Il ne fait aucun doute que je me serais faite mangée toute crue par les autres tributs mais tel était mon devoir, ma destinée. Ici, dans ce maudit District Douze, je ne sers à rien, je ne suis pas indispensable comme toi. Je ne sais pas manier l'arc ni chasser, je ne possède pas ton audace, ton courage et ta force. Je ne suis que la petite Primrose Everdeen, celle qui fait pitié aux passants et encore.

Que se passera t-il si tu ne reviens pas ? En vérité, c'est bien ça le problème. J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu ne survives pas, que tu me laisses seule avec maman ou plutôt ce qu'il reste d'elle. Oui, tu m'as promis que tu gagneras mais je ne suis pas idiote. Les Jeux ne se résument pas à la détermination du tribut, si grande soit-elle. Techniquement, si je ne compte pas ton coéquipier Peeta Mellark, vingt-deux personnes souhaitent ta mort depuis ce matin. Sans compter les mentors et les spectateurs, qu'ils viennent des autres Districts ou du Capitole, cela ferait bien trop et je crains ne pas avoir appris à compter jusque là, nous ne sommes pas très mathématiques dans le Douze. Enfin, je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de mes lacunes en calcul mais pour te dire que je tiens à toi et que tu as tes chances malgré tout. Nous n'avons jamais été démonstratives toi et moi, nous ne sommes simplement pas douées pour ça je crois, alors je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois : je t'aime Katniss, tu es très importante pour moi alors bas-toi et gagne.

Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter un sort favorable,

Ta petite Prim qui te soutiendra toujours.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (normalement j'ai bien fait gaffe et il ne devrait pas vraiment en avoir mais je ne suis pas infaillible ni une pro de l'orthographe donc...). Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews ou autre ;) Je reviendrai peut-être bientôt mais ce sera sûrement sur HP, j'ai pas mal d'idées il faut juste que je les organise ce qui risque de prendre du temps vu que je suis sensée réviser.  
Donc à bientôt et bonne rentrée à ceux qui comme moi reprennent demain, ça va être dur dur...

Girl-Harbor.


End file.
